


Namesake

by LuminousLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLawliet/pseuds/LuminousLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this small snapshot piece, Matsuda and Sayu, now married, reflect on how their lives have changed since the events of the Kira case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

Things certainly were not perfect, but they were getting better. As she sat outside on the porch with her coffee, she noticed that the sun didn’t burn her quite like it used to. The breeze gently hit her face and it didn’t make her flinch anymore. The world was finally more pleasant than frightening. 

“Sayu? Is everything alright? You look like something is wrong,” her husband called to her with concern as he stepped out on to the porch to join her. “You never go outside. What’s bothering you?”

“You worry too much about me, Touta,” Sayu responded cheerfully. “Mother is inside taking care of things and she insisted I try to get some fresh air, so I did. Honestly, it’s doing me a lot of good.”

Touta sat down on the glider and put his arm around her. “You still look like you have something on your mind.”

Sayu fiddled with her wedding ring, spun it around over and over again while trying to decide what to say. “I’ve been thinking about dad a lot lately. Light too, but you know he and I weren’t that close.” Touta shuddered at the mention of Light’s name, but remained composed for Sayu’s sake. “I miss dad so much,” Sayu continued. “It’s been years but I still have times where I don’t feel like I can get by without him.”

Touta nodded. “I miss the chief too. He was…” He swallowed hard. “He was the greatest man I ever knew.”

Sayu wiped away a tear forming in her eye. “He saved my life once. Then you saved it for a second time, Touta. Losing both dad and Light within a few years of each other was something I never thought I’d get through. You pulled me through it. I remember back when we first announced our engagement to mom, it was the first time I had seen her smile in years. You saved us both.”

“Oh come on,” Touta shrugged. Even after all this time Sayu could still make him blush in an instant. 

“It’s true, though!” Sayu smiled. “Being with you is the best thing to ever happen to me, especially after dealing with all the pain of the past few years.”

“It’s funny because both of your parents were so against you marrying a cop.”

“I can’t help but wonder what dad would say. I really don’t think he would be against it now. He always told me that he only cared for my safety and my happiness.”

“Sounds just like something the chief would say.”

Sayu stretched. “We should get back inside. I love when mom comes to over, but I don’t want to stick her alone with the baby for the entire visit.”  
They went back inside and found Sachiko in the old rocking chair, cradling their sleeping son and humming quietly.

“You stayed outside a long time!” she commented.

“Sorry, mom,” Sayu laughed. “It’s such a beautiful day.”

“I’m glad you got to enjoy it,” Sachiko grinned.

“How’s our little champ doing?” Touta asked, pointing to the peaceful baby in Sachiko’s arms.

“He’s sleeping soundly. He’s so calm, just like his namesake.”

Sayu reached out and took the little one from her mother. “It only made sense to name him after dad. He was born calm!” The child fidgeted himself awake and squinted to look up at Sayu. “Hello there, Soichiro,” she cooed. “Did you have a nice sleep, dear?”


End file.
